Apart
by Junesse
Summary: This is exactly the same story as Hell hath no fury... BUT with a very different ending. Sorry PetitAnge, I had to get it out of my system, so I did.
1. A dead man walking

Every one was crying.

No one could believe that today they were burying Seeley Booth.

But there was another reason why Angela was crying.

Something apparently only she had noted.

Booth was standing there. She got up and walked up to him.

Making sure no one else saw her or him.


	2. Beware of Angela

Booth couldn't help it. He started grinning like a fool.

_They knew that I was alive, but they still missed me._

Only that wasn't the reason she was rushing over to him.

When she got there, she grabbed his arm and pulled him outside.

"Jeez, Ange! I wonder what Hodgins has to say about this."

He flashed his charm smile at her.

"Shut up, Booth." She snapped.

His charm smile disappeared.

"I was just kidding, Angela. No need to..."

She interrupted him. He noticed that she was having a very difficult time controlling her voice.

"Just kidding?!?!?" She hissed.

"Booth, is that your idea of fun? Letting every one believe that you are dead. Brennan..."

Angela stopped in the middle of her rant realizing the fact that Bren had a right to know.

More than a right.

She has to know.


	3. Misunderstandings

"Ange, what do you mean? You didn't know? You guys were on the top of my list along with Parker."

Booth was getting worried.

_Something is wrong. _

_She can't NOT know. _

_She has to. _

_I specifically said to Cullen that my squints and Bones had to be notified. _

_What the hell happened???_

Angela was desperatly trying to calm herself down. She needed to get Booth to Brennan right away. She had a very bad feeling.

"Angela!!!"

She turned her head and said:

"Not now Booth. I need to get you to Bren. RIGHT NOW."

The way she said it scared Booth.

"Angela, what is going on?"

She had started to walk to her car and Booth was following her, unsure of what else to do.

She turned around so fast, that Booth almost knocked her over.

"You have no right to ask all these questions, Booth." Her voice was cold, low and dangerous.

She walked over to her car and opened her door.

"Besides. We don't have time for this now."

Booth walked over to the car and opened the door.

"Get in."

"I'll tell you on the way over."


	4. Shouting match

"Why are you so worried about her, Angela?"

He had noticed the fact that she had already ran 3 red lights and that she was driving way to fast. Something that Angela never did.

_Something is wrong. _

He couldn't take it anymore.

"Damn it, Angela! You told me you would fill me in on the way there."

""We are on the way. Fill me in!!!""

Bye the end of his sentence, Booth was shouting. Fear was running through his vains.

"There is no reason for you to shout at me, Booth! After all, we wouldn't be driving around like maniacs if you hadn't pulled that stunt."

"What stunt, Angela?"

She sighed deeply to calm herself and said:

"Would it really have killed you to let us know that you were alive, Booth?"

He couldn't take her accusations anymore.

"YOU were SUPPOSED to KNOW, Angela!!!"

"All of you!!!"

His outburst had been violent and Angela didn't react.

He calmed down a bit before he continued.

"Angela, Sweets was supposed to inform you, Hodgins, Zach, Cam, Goodman and especially Temperance that I was alive."

She swallowed and whispered:

"Sweets told us you were dead, Booth."


	5. What is up with Bones

Booth couldn't believe what he was hearing.

He was pissed off.

_Sweets really can't do anything right._

But at the same time he was curious.

_She must have missed me. Otherwise Angela wouldn't be rushing to her apartment to let her know that I'm still alive._

"How did she deal with it?"

Angela didn't react.

Her silence scared Booth.

"Ange? How did she..."

"She didn't."

The answer took him by surprise.

Noting that Booth didn't have the faintest clue what she meant, she added:

"She hasn't showed up at the Jeffersonian once since you "died" Booth. And as far as I know she has only eaten and drank what I made her eat and drink, which isn't that much."

She swallowed and her eyes teared up.

They arrived at her apartment. She stopped the car, turned her head and said:

"She died the day you did, Booth. The only thing left for her to do is to kill herself."


	6. Afraid

Booth had never felt that awful in his entire life.

_I have to get to her. _

_NOW._

Those were his only thoughts while he ran into her apartment.

"Open up, Temperance!"

He was shouting and banging on the door.

"Booth... Stop! I have... the key!!!"

Angela was still panting.

She knew that Seeley Booth was really strong and fast. But she still hadn't been able to keep up with him.

He jerked the keys out of her hands and opened the door.

The site of the room shocked him.

The normally clutterfree room wasn't to be recognized.

There were pieces off clothes everywhere, the curtains were closed, so he couldn't see the entire room, but it only took him a heartbeat to realize that she wasn't in the room.

"Bones?!?" He sounded worried and desperate as he called out her name.

When she didn't answer, his instincts took over. Without thinking about it, he walked over to her bedroom and bathroom.

He didn't have to switch on the light to know that her bedroom was filled with empty whisky bottles. The scent was overwhelming.

He walked over to the bathroom door and opened it without thinking.

He would never forget what he saw...


	7. Apart

She was lying in the bathtub, her eyes closed.

Next to the bathtub was a bloody knife and a letter with bloody fingerprints.

Booths world crashed all around him.

_No, no, no!!!_

_She can't be..._

The realization that she could be dead hit him hard and ruthless. It made him take action.

He quickly made his way over to the bathtub and put pressure on the ugly wounds on her wrists.

"Temperance?"

His voice was unusually high and his voice sounded soft and breakable.

When she didn't reacted he looked at Angela and said:

"Call..."

"911. I'm on it." Angela replied while reaching for the phone.

While Angela was making the phone call, he continued to put pressure on the wounds to stop them from bleeding and he started feeling for a pulse.

He sighed when he finally found it.

It was week, but it was definitely there.

* * *

Something or someone was disturbing her.

_Isn't dying supposed to be the end of it? _

_But then why do I keep hearing voices??? _

_And I swear I just felt someone touch my arm!_

"Temperance?!?"

There it was again.

_If I didn't know any better, I would have sworn that I just heared Booths voice. _

_But that can't be. _

_He died._

_He left me. _

_He went to heaven. _

_Unless..._

She really didn't have any more time to think about it, because his voice was growing louder and louder everytime he called her name.

_Why does he sound so scared? _

_He doesn't have any reason to be scared, he is already dead. _

_He should be glad that I followed him. _

_At least, now he isn't alone any more._

_

* * *

_

Booth's worry and fear grew every second.

Her heartbeat was dropping quickly.

_If the paramedics don't get here soon,..._

He kept calling her name trying desperately to get her to wake up.

"Temperance!!!"

"Please, Tempe, wake up!!! I don't know what I'd do without you."

His voice was pleading and barely above a whisper, but it was loud enough for her to hear.

"Apparently, neither did she."

* * *

While Seeley had been moving heaven and earth to save her, Angela had picked up the letter with the bloody fingerprints.

She'd read it and the tears were running down her cheeks.

"What did you say?"

**

* * *

**

Booth turned his head to react, the moment the paramedics entered the bathroom.

They immediately started to work on Brennan.

* * *

Angela stretched her arm out and whispered:

"Read."

He took the letter and started reading it.

**Dear Angela, I'm sorry.**

**I know that I hurt you, by taking my own life.**

**But I can't stand to be apart from Booth.**

**If he can't come back, I'll leave.**

**I'm truely sorry, Ange.**

**But I can't lose him to.**

**I need him with me.**

**Bones.**

A horrifying sound filled the small bathroom.

Temperance Brennan flatlined.

And Seeley Booth realized that that's exactly what had become of them.

They were to pieces of the puzzle.

Apart.

* * *

Okay! That was it people. If you enjoy a happy end better than I suggest you go read: Hell hath no fury...


End file.
